There are many aseptic and sterile sampling systems on the market today. Often, the sampling systems connect to a vessel via a sanitary connection (typically, a standard port of 0.75″, 1.5″ or 2″ in diameter). Some systems are actuated by a valve mechanism while others employ a needle to pierce a septum. In general, the number of samples that can be taken may be limited by any of the following aspects: size of the septum (piercing multiple times at one site is generally not accepted in the industry), size and number of the containers (bags, bottles, etc.) that can be attached to the vessel, and size (diameter) of the tubing attached to the sanitary connection. When higher numbers of samples (e.g., more than 10 samples) for a particular process are required, the sampling systems can be attached via manifolds. Attaching via manifolds, however, creates a hold-up volume (also referred to as deadleg), which is undesirable, and requires a flushing step, which can add cost and complexity to the given process.
A drawback of many current sampling systems is that they require excessive handling, as all single-use sampling containers must be pre-attached at once and prior to the start of a process.